Power Rangers: Mythic Lightning
by GohanWinner
Summary: It's an all out war with mythical creatures when an evil space pirate invades earth with his crew of 3. Two aliens being chased crash land on Earth, and find a group of teens who are chosen to be the next Power Rangers. R
1. The Simple Life Part 1

Disclaimer: The normal crap. I don't own Power Rangers. All characters unless Rangers from former seasons that are mentioned, which isn't likely, are property of myself. Power Rangers is Disney's. Yadda yadda.

Author's Notes: It begins with three rangers...

Known characters:

Name: Timothy (Tim) Morris. (junior)  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 120  
Ranger color: Green  
Zord: Gryphon  
Weapon: Dagger  
Bio: Just your average ordinary high school junior. Except the fact he's a straight A student, and can probably build you a computer with a toothpick, rubber band, tv and paperclip. He's not the most athletic person in the world, the school even. Okay, not even his class. However, he's been taking martial arts lessons for some time.

Name:Joseph (Joey) Anderson Age:17 (Junior)  
Height:5'9  
Weight:140  
Haircolor:Brown/dirty blonde, gold bangs and highlights  
Eyecolor:blue  
Ranger color:White  
Weapon:Scythe  
Zord: Dragon  
Biography:He lost his parents in a car wreck as a child, and has raised his baby sister in an orphanage since he was five and she was three. They both attend the same highschool, him as a junior and his sister, Amy, as a freshman. They currently live in a small studio apartment together that's near the school they attend. A side note, he hates being called Joseph, and has a tendancy to yell if anyone does call him that.. as it's something he only let his parents call him while they were alive. His hobbies include Card games (Duel monsters baybeh! XD), video games, and collecting anime/manga.

Name: Carmen Saunders  
Age:17 (Junior)  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 122  
Haircolor: Kinda dark brownish with white highlights.  
Ranger Color: Purple  
Weapon: Crossbow  
Zord: Phoenix  
Biography: She's just your average high school teenager. Her past is still really blurry to her, she never knew her parents and was adopted by another family when she was born and was raised by them. She has a few problems about working with other people and likes to try to do stuff mostly on her own.  
------------  
Basic plot: Two ships are racing through space. One belonging to the evil force that is the villainy of this fic, and one belonging to the creatures that give our ranger's their powers. Meanwhile, the evil dudes damaged the good dude's ship worse than the good dude's damaged the evil dude's. It exploddes, but not before two escape pods are shot. Both hold aliens with the ranger power morpher things. One with the dragon, gryphon and phoenix powers, and the other with the chimera and minotaur powers. They crash on different sides of the US... ****

Episode 1: The Simple Life, Part 1

It was like a deadly race, two starships travelling neck and neck, firing lasers at each other. One, the smaller ship suffered less damage than the large freighter. The small vessel zipped around the larger, blasting every few seconds. After a chain of a few small explosions, there was a large BOOM! and the entire freighter went up in flames. Before it was a complete deathtrap, to escape pods were jettisoned. The smaller ship, having sustained large amounts of damage, followed the pods into the nearest planet's orbit. But after it entered, it couldn't hold up. It began to burn up, and systems stopped responding. A few minutes later, it crashed landed into a forested area outside of a city.

Inside the ship, a few lifeforms stirred. Two were male humanoid creatures, others were alien. The older looking humanoid stood up, growling slightly. "Those little gnomes... Those powers were to be mine! Nurgel!" He turned around to a round, blue furred, black overall wearing alien. "Did your supply of drones make it through the crash?" The man asked.

"I shall check for you master," The blue creature replied, bowing obnoxiously, then skittering off. The man's lip curled at the sight. This...was the only crew he had been able to scrounge up? At least there were some competent lifeforms on this ship.

The man walked down the hall to the bridge. "Taka! Status report," he said to his general. Taka was an alien as well, but covered almost entirely in blood red armor. He carried a sword and an axe at all times.

"Main engines are down, sir, and there is major damage to the hull. Our deflector shields were damaged in the battle, as well. That freighter was slow, but its guns packed a punch. What shall we do, Lord Dostamyre? This planet is primative..."

Dostamyre sneered. He didn't want to stay on this planet, but if he could get a hold of those powers, maybe they would be able to fix his ship. "Then, my good, Taka, we shall hunt for those gnomes and take the powers back!" Dostamyre grinned evilly. "Are the scanners online? We must find those escape pods!" Taka laughed , and punched in the codes for the scanner.  
------

Joey Anderson sat in his final class, looking idly at the clock. He just wanted to get home and take a nap. He loved naps... maybe he'd take one... in seconds, Joey's head was on the desk, drool dribbling from his mouth. A loud snore brought him attention from the teacher. "Mister Anderson!" The teacher yelled, and Joey shot up.

"Huh? Oh! Portugal in the cupboard with the dairy products!" Joey looked up to see his teacher, Mr. Smith staring down at him through his tinted glasses.

"Mr. Anderson...I think you and I need to have a little talk about your performance in this class. Report here tomorrow for morning detention." The bell rang shortly after Mr. Smith finished talking, and Joey picked up his bookbag and started walking out of the classroom.

After he was out of earshot, he mumbled to himself, "...Mr. Anderson... He sounds like a bad sci-fi movie villain...geez..." He shook his head and walked to pick up his sister in the freshman hall. There, he saw a boy standing next to her locker, despite her telling her to leave him alone. Joey walked up to him, and grabbed him by the collar. "She told you to leave 'er alone. You should listen." The boy just laughed.

"Or what, you'll beat me up?"

"Yeah," Joey said, raising a fist. But, his sister grabbed his arm.

"Leave it be, Joey, I don't want you to get in trouble," She whispered. Joey sighed and lowered his arm. He pushed the boy away.

"Beat it..." he mumbled. The boy just walked down the hallway calmly, where he bumped into another student clad in all green, causing him to drop his books. The other boy just laughed, as the other student struggled to gather them.

"Oh, you're cool, dude!" The green-wearing boy called. His name was Tim Morris, fairly well known as a "nerd." The boy who bumped into him turned around, and walked back over to him. Tim didn't move, though, he just looked him back in the eyes.

"What'd you say, nerdboy?" The boy said, pushing Tim's shoulder, but Tim didn't react. "Scared? Are ya?" He pushed Tim again, but this time, he did do something. He raised his knee up swiftly, and slammed it into the boy's stomach.

"Next time, look where you're going," Tim said, happily, and walked out the doors content. Some people looked at him in surprise, they had always thought he was some weak little geek. But, he had taken out one of the most notorious bullies in the school in one hit.

Meanwhile, a girl named Carmen Saunders was walking to her locker, three girls trailing her. "Why didn't you take that note in class?!" ONe of them asked. Carmen took her time sliding her book into her locker before answering.

She turned around and shook her head. "Because if I did, I'd probably get caught like you three always do," Carmen turned back to her locker, and the three girls just looked at each other. "Now if you'll excuse me, I just wanna get home and study...or something," Carmen walked out the door, and crossed the street. A teacher ran up behind her, and handed her a book she forgot.

"That's the third time this week you've forgotten a book," The teacher said.

"Sorry...a lot of stuff's going on...ya know?" Carmen said, taking the book under her arm.

"It better nto happen again," The teacher said, and walked back to the school. Carmen mumbled the same, and continued back to her house.

By this time, Joey and his sister Amy had gotten to his car. "What was with that guy, Amy...?" He asked, starting up the car as she got in the passenger side.

"He's been pestering me all week, but it's no biggy. He's just a jerk...he'd eventually stop," She explained.

"Well if he bothers you again, tell me."

"Why? So you can beat him up? I don't want you doing that, Joey. I can handle myself, I'm not a little girl..."

Joey sighed, and nodded. She was right, he was being a bit overprotective. But he couldn't help it, she was all he had left. He didn't want to see her get hurt. "Okay. but...tell someone?" He asked, driving away. Amy nodded, not minding that idea.

Tim, on the other hand, was on the bus, trying to ignore just about everyone like he always did. Bus rides were so boring. He closed his eyes. He was so tired...

When Carmen got home, she went and took a rest.

Joey, once at the apartment sat down and watched TV. His sister, meanwhile, went to do homework, teasing him to do his own before he forgot. But, being the older brother, he had to ignore her warnings, and keep watching TV. It was of little surprise when he fell asleep, dreaming of adventure.

Meanwhile, Tim was entering his room, and wading through the mess, mumbling about having to clean it eventually. He dropped his book bag on the floor, and dug out his desk from under a pile of clothes. Once able to put things atop it, he spread his books out, and went to work. In about an hour, he was finished his homework, and plopped onto the floor to put back together his alarm clock he dissected. He was at it for hours, and at six his mom calle dhim for dinner. "Woah..." he mumbled, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Be right down, mom!" he called.

Time passed, and Carmen awoke to a breaking news story. A small, strange looking creature had been spotted wandering in the park. It was reported as being an alien. Carmen managed to catch some footage of it, but nothing too clear was shown. _An alien?_ She thought_, Hard to believe. This I have to see for myself_. Carmen tip-toed down the steps and silently opened the door.

"Carmen?" Her mother called, "Where do you think you're going?"

Carmen winced. "Uhh..I need something to drink. And...we dont' have any that I like at home," Carmen made up quickly. Amazingly, her mother bought it, and let her go. Patting herself on the back, Carmen hopped on her motorcycle and drove to the park.

As Carmen woke up from her nap, Joey's sister slapped him with a pillow to wake him up. "Ugh...' He mumbled as he awoke. "What?"

"You _have_ to see this!" She said, pointing at the TV. "They're saying there's an alien!"

"Dont' believe everythign you hear, Amy. It's probably just a bunch of nuts telling the news stupid things," He replied.

"But they have pictures. See? Look there!" She pointed at the screen again.

"A blurry picture of a midget. Again. A couple of nuts. Once they get near it, they'll see that it's just a little person."

"Whatever," Amy said, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to bed." Joey nodded, and let her go. Despite what he was saying, he was interested. If it was an alien...then maybe he could get a look at him. He had to wait though, until he was sure he could sneak out without Amy hearing.

In the park, said "alien" was fumbling through a group of trees. He walked out into the opening, where there was a group of people celebrating something. He walked toward them to ask for help, but once they caught sight of him, they ran off, leaving everything behind. "Why do they run? I'm not...scary..." The alien sighed and walked back into the trees, so that no one else would run.

Tim finally returned to his room, and turned on his TV. But instead of the show he wanted to watch, there was some sort of news report. "The alien was spotted a few minutes ago by a family celebrating a birthday in the park. Tell us...what did he look like?" The news reported asked, moving his microphone to a woman.

"He was small and hairy. He was like one of those troll dolls without the colorful hair. He was coming over to us and we thought that he might be trying to hurt us. We didn't want to let our children get hurt, so we ran."

"There you have it folks, eyewitness reports of--" Tim turned off the TV, practically grinning from ear to ear.

"An alien. Wow...I have GOT to see this. I mean, if it's true then..." he was practically wriggling with glee. He opened up his window, and climbed down onto the roof of his porch. From there he jumped down, and ran over to his bike, which he left out the day before. He hopped on and rode to the park.


	2. The Simple Life Part 2

AN.-The alien creature is the same species as Lerigot, 'cept he can speak English.

**__**

Episode 2: The Simple Life, Part 2

Joey peeked into his sister's room, and sure enough, she was asleep. Smirking, he left the apartment, silently opening, closing, and locking the door. He ran down to his car, and once in it, started it up and drove to the park. When he got there, he saw that there was already a girl looking around. _Weird…_ he thought, and parked his car. He walked out and over to the girl. "Hey, do you need any help?"

"No," the girl answered rather angrily.

"Hey…don't I know you?" Joey asked. The girl shrugged, and turned around. Joey grunted, and tried to think where he recognized the girl. "Wait…aren't you that Carmen girl? We're in the same history class," Joey said.

"Yeah, I'm Carmen," she answered quickly, and looked behind Joey. Joey turned around and saw a boy dressed in all green. He looked up and walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Tim. You here to find the alien too?" he asked, laughing. Surprisingly, Joey nodded, and so did Carmen a few seconds later. "Wow, I'm surprised I'm not the only one who believed it."

"I don't really believe it," Joey answered. "I just want to prove it's not." Tim shrugged, and looked over Joey's shoulders. His eyes widened. "What?" Joey asked.

"The alien!" Tim answered, running past the other two. "Hey there, little guy." Tim said, putting his hand on the alien's shoulder. "You lost?"

The alien looked at Tim. "I'm fine... And please don't talk to me as if I were a child," it answered.

"Woops! Sorry, I didn't know…" Tim started

"It is okay." The alien paused. " Oh! I am sorry. I have not introduced myself. My name is Temari. I have studied your "Earth" for many years. I have made many trips to your planet in secret. But this time… I seem to have failed in my mission of secrecy. I was chased her by an evil being. He wanted the powers that I created from your Earth's old knowledge of magic." He held out his hand, and opened his palm. "Any one of these gems could power an entire armada of ships. And he wanted them to destroy our planet."

"Who is this evil guy you're talking about?" Joey asked. Tim had never even seen him walk up.

"His name is Dostamyre. He is a horribly evil space pirate. His only desire is to crush any and all that stand in his way of riches and power. And our planet had foiled his plot of sapping our natural resources. Now he wants my gems to destroy us."

"That's horrible…" Tim said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Carmen asked, surprising them both.

Temari looked at the gems. "Not as you currently are, no. But perhaps with the help of these gems, you can stop Dostamyre on this planet. If you wish to, that is. These gems not only power up ships but they can give people amazing powers as well. So long as they are combined with these." Temari pulled out three metal buckles that had an opening that fit the circular gems perfectly. "They are yours, if you would wish to help."  
"I know I can't stand to sit by while someone like that is walking around. I'm in," Carmen said.

"Me too," Tim answered.

"Same goes for me," Joey said, taking a buckle. "Now how do you use these things?" he asked, looking it over.

"You must take a gem," Temari said, handing a buckle to Tim and Carmen. He pulled the gems back out, and gave the white one to Joey, the purple one to Carmen, and the green one to Tim. "Once you put the gem inside of it, hold out the buckle in front of you and call out "Mythic Lightning, Strike!" and you will become the Mythic Lightning Power Rangers!"

"Woah woah woah. Back up a second there. Power Rangers?" Tim asked. "Like the ones that were in Angel Grove and stuff?"

"The history of Power Rangers goes beyond just those fellows…but…yes…" Temari said. Tim took in a deep breath and stood up. He looked at the other two that had received gems.

"This is hard to believe…" Joey said, "But if it helps people, then I guess I better believe it soon, eh?" Tim grinned a little at the comment, and nodded.

-----

In Dostamyre's fallen ship, he and his general had been watching the three teenagers and Temari via a small flying camera. "So that little gnome has given young humans the power…" Dostamyre pressed a button on a panel in front of him. "Grahl! Have you finished getting the Metadrones ready?"

"Yes, m'lord!" the bumbling blue servant answered.

"Excellent. Send them out." Dostamyre closed the link and made a disgusted expression. "Such a bumbling fool. It's disgusting…But it doesn't matter right now. Let's just hope his creations can destroy those children before they learn to use the power."

Back at the park, the Metadrones appeared behind the teens and Temari. "Look out!" The small alien yelled, as the 'Drones ran at them.

"Protect Temari!" Joey yelled, running into the fray with a spinning kick. He started twirling, ducking, blocking and punching a group of them as if he had always known how to fight. One grabbed him by the arm, but Joey leaned forward and flipped him over his back, and sent him to the ground with a kick. The 'Drones began pulling out weapons. "Crap…" He mumbled, ducking under a swinging club, and kicking the 'Drone in the chin, sending it into the air, and into two others.

Tim ran next to Joey, and tackled his way into battle, sending a 'Drone to the ground. The two rolled, and Tim came out on top. He jumped to his feet, and slammed a foot into the nearest enemy. But it didn't knock him over. The drone grabbed his foot, but Tim wasn't ready to lose. He lifted his other foot and kicked the 'Drone in the head. The two fell to the ground, but only Tim got up. He sent a roundhouse kicked into two of the nearest Metadrones. He backflipped, and sent his elbow into the face of two others. "Dang. I never learned that in class…"

Carmen on the other hand stood and waited for them to come to her. When they did, she tripped one, and kicked another. She punched one in the face, and elbowed another in the stomach. "Not even a challenge…" She mumbled, before getting hit in the stomach. She fell onto her back, and rolled back onto her feet. Carmen kicked another Metadrone in the stomach, sending it into another one. "Heh. Easy."

Temari grinned at the teenagers. They were worthy. As he was finally relaxing, Dostamyre's general appeared behind him, and picked him up by the collar. "Hahaha! You stupid little gnome. You're mine now! Metadrones, stand down!" The Metadrones stopped their attacks, and backed off. The three teens stood panting a bit, and turned around to see that Temari was in the grasp of what looked like a red knight. "Good children." Joey started to run, but Taka fired a blast that sent him flying in the air. "Tsk tsk. I wouldn't try that again. Because if you don't cooperate… I'll have to kill this little thing."

Tim helped Joey up, staring angrily at Temari. "What do we do?" He asked him.

"You're asking me…?" Joey said, clutching his stomach. Tim shrugged. "Well…I…don't know."

Taka laughed as the two conversed. "Tick tock. You have one minute to decide the fate of this creature." The three teens looked at each other, and swallowed.

Joey finally stood up, and took out his buckle. "You want this…?" He asked. "Well…then…here ya go! Mythic Lightning, Strike!" He yelled, and from a twisting white light he stepped out.

"So be it!" Taka yelled, and took out his sword. But before he could, Joey was in the air, falling right toward him. He slammed his foot into Taka's sword arm, and he fell backwards. The white ranger took Temari from Taka's hands.

"Magnificent…" Temari said as Joey put him down.

"Yeah…it is pretty cool…isn't it?" Joey smirked and folded his arms. "You still want this, dude?" Joey asked the general.

"I'll have all your heads! Metadrones, ATTACK!" The mindless drones ran forward, and Tim and Carmen began fighting them again. The two were getting overpowered quickly. Joey raced forward, and knocked down some creatures surrounding Carmen.

"I don't need your help!" She yelled, pushing Joey away, and fighting the Metadrones herself. Tim looked at Joe and shrugged.

"Carmen, I think we should morph too," Tim suggested, blocking a Metadrone's punch, and just barely dodging the club of another one.

"Fine…" she mumbled, and took out her buckle.

"Mythic Lightning, Strike!" The two yelled, and out of green and purple swirling light two Mythic Lightning Rangers walked.

"Rangers, call upon your power weapons!" Temari called.

"Right!" All three yelled together.

"Dragon Scythe!" Joey yelled as if he had always known the name of his weapon, and in a flash of white light, a scythe formed.

"Gryphon Dagger!" Tim yelled, and in a flash of green light, his dagger was in his hand.

"Phoenix Crossbow!" Carmen called, and in her hand a crossbow formed. Temari clapped his hands together. They were perfect! He just hoped the other three gems hadn't fallen into the wrong hands.

Each ranger ran to fight Metadrones, but Joey was blocked by Taka. "You think you can keep those powers? Hah! I'll kill you and take that gem for my master!" He swung his sword, but Joe lifted his scythe. The two weapons clashed over and over, as if both had been born with their weapons in hand.

Meanwhile, Tim and Carmen were busy with Metadrones. Tim was having trouble with his short range weapon, while Carmen was having an easy time blasting with her energy bolts. "Ugh!" Tim yelled, and threw his dagger at a Metadrone in anger, fully intending to running up and taking it. But, it flew back to him, slashing two others on the way back. "Sweet…" he said.

"Green ranger!" Temari called. "Use the Lightning Pistol, it can transform into a sword!"

Tim looked down at the holster in his side. "Okay…" He said, and pulled it out. Tim pressed a button, and it flipped into a sword form. "Awesome," He said simply, and charged in again, slashing with his sword and his dagger.

Carmen, on the other hand, took out her pistol and used it in conjunction with her crossbow. She blasted in each direction as she spun in a circle, and in minutes, all the Metadrones had fallen. Likewise, Joey had gotten the upper hand of Taka.

"Bah! We'll meet again, Rangers!" Taka yelled, and teleported away.

Joey took in a deep breath before powering down. The other two followed suit. He turned to the others. "You know…we never did have a proper introduction…. My name's Joey Anderson."

"I'm Tim Morris."

"Carmen Saunders."

"Excellent. We are all acquainted now!" Temari said.

"Yeah…that's great," Carmen said, beginning to walk off.

"Wait! We need somewhere to meet up…and to hide Temari," Tim said.

"Why does that matter to me?" She asked.

"Because, we need to be able to meet," Joey answered kind of annoyed. "What about that cave on the edge of town? No one goes there."

"Good idea," Tim said, "But what about keeping in touch?"

"Hmmm. I shall think of something. But for now if you are needed…I shall contact you mentally. Now. Where is this cave?"

"I'll take you there, Temari. Tim, Carmen, you two should go home and rest." Joey suggested.

"Good idea," Tim agreed. Carmen said nothing, and just walked to her 'cycle. "Ugh. So angry…" Tim mumbled, before going to his bike.

-----  
Back at Dostamyre's ship, Taka was being chastised. "You fool! You can't even defeat a bunch of little human teenagers! You are as useless as Grahl!"

"I'm sorry m'lord. I did not expect them to know how to use the power."

"Excuses!" Dostamyre howled. Taka shivered a bit. The villain took in a deep breath. "You are lucky you are indespensible," Dostamyre said, pounding down the corridor.


	3. Snakes, Trains and Automobiles

**__**

Episode 3: Snakes, Trains and Automobiles

It was two days after the new ranger' first experience with the alien, and they were all in school, but Carmen was still avoiding them. Tim walked over to Joe and leaned against the locker next to him. "Talk to our little friend lately?" He asked.

"I visited him yesterday. He's gathering old machines from the garbage at night. I think he's making some sort of high-tech base in that cave or something." Joey shrugged and closed his locker, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "Have you been able to talk to Carmen at all?"

Tim shook his head, "Nope… every time I walk up to her she walks away. It's like she's even more angsty than before." Joey chuckled at the comment. "Hopefully if Te—er, our little friend needs us, she'll be there." Joey agreed, and the two split up once they came to Joey's class.

After school ended, Joey and Tim met up again. "Hey, uh, Tim, wait up. I wanna talk to Carmen for a second," Joey told his fellow ranger. Tim nodded, and the white ranger ran over to her. "Carmen! Wait up." Grunting, the girl stopped and turned around. "You wanna meet up with me and Tim at the mall later? We need to talk about stuff."

"Fine…" she mumbled. "When?"

"Five." Carmen nodded, and then walked out the door. Tim walked over to Joey. "We're going to the mall at five," He told the green ranger. Tim blinked. "We need to talk about stuff, after all. See ya in a few, dude," Joey said, walking to Freshman hall. Tim ran to his bus, not wanting to miss it.

A few hours later, Tim stood at the mall food court, his bag hanging over his shoulder, feeling a bit uncomfortable. After a few minutes he saw Joey and ran over to him. "What's in the bag?" He asked.

"Just…stuff." Tim answered. "Where's Carmen?"

"Dunno," Joey replied, looking across the food court for Carmen. Tim tugged on his sleeve, and pointed. Carmen was walking toward them now. Once she walked over to them, the trio sat down. "Alright, now that we're all here…we need to discuss some things. Carmen…I know you've got that anti-social thing going on, but if we're going to be working together…you need to lighten up, ya know?"

Carmen rolled her eyes. "It's great you wanna be my friends and all, but it's not an act or some stupid thing I do for attention. I just…don't like people that much."

Tim sighed. "Well…maybe if you got to know some of them… ya know? I'm sure under all that gruff exterior, you're a sweet girl and—" Tim was stopped by Carmen slamming her hand on the table.

"Ya know…you being a "geek" and all, I thought you'd be different than most guys, but apparently, you're not. I'm out of here." Carmen stood up and stormed out.

Tim was overcome with an immense urge to smack Carmen, but kept himself in check. Joey leaned back on his seat and sighed.

"That didn't work out so well." Tim and Joey turned around and saw a security guard standing next to the table. They looked at each other, and back at him. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to be listening in, but I was standing here and…uhh.. Hey! Is that shirt paid for?!" he yelled, running toward an old lady walking by.

The two shook their heads and went to talking, until Temari's voice started in their heads. "Rangers, I must ask you to meet me. I have something to show you."

Joey got up, and ran out the door, Tim following behind. "Stick your bike in my car, Tim," Joey suggested, and the green ranger did just that. Once that was done, Tim jumped in Joey's car, and the two drove to the cave Temari was hiding out in.

-----

Dostamyre stepped into Grahl's workshop, where he had just designed a monster to defeat the rangers. It looked like a humanoid with a snake-like head, and green skin. He held a large black sword and shield. "This looks…promising. Do not fail, me Grahl."

The bumbling alien nodded and started putting the finishing touches on the monster. A few bits and bobs for his armor. Dostamyre watched Grahl go about his duty. The monster looked fierce, but would it be able to do the job? Grahl picked up the model and put it under a large pipe. A glass cylinder rose from the ground and closed in the space under the pipe. Light shined down, and smoke rose up. In a few seconds, the full sized monster was standing inside the glass. Grahl clapped his hands, but Dostamyre simply narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

-------

Once the rangers stepped inside the cave they were surprised to see both Carmen and that the cave had computers and other things lying around.

"Ah, I'm glad you could make it. Using spare parts from my escape pods, and assorted junk, I managed to create this messy little base. And…these…" Temari extended small walkie-talkie looking devices with screens. "They're communicators. Simple to use, but I thought if you all needed to get in contact with each other, they'd be helpful."

Suddenly, an alarm went off inside the cave, and a screen lit up. The Rangers and Temari turned around and looked. "How'd you get to happen?" Tim asked, curiously.

" 'Tis a secret," Temari answered with a grin. "Now look. That snake creature is attacking a train full of innocent people. I wouldn't doubt it's Dostamyre's handiwork. You must save those people, rangers!"

"Right," Joey said, turning around and taking out his morpher, and thrusting it in front of himself. "Mythic Lightning, Strike!" the three called together. In seconds, they were all morphed, and teleporting to the scene. They landed atop the train, and the snake creature looked at them. "White Dragon!" Joey yelled, striking a pose.

"Green Gryphon!" Tim yelled, taking a different pose.

"Purple Phoenix!" Carmen yelled, doing the same.

"Mythic Lightning Rangers, strike!" They yelled, jumping down in front of it.

"Now, I'm sure you're a reasonable monster," Tim said, "So how about you leave these folks on the train a lone…and we won't kick your butt. Deal?" The snake creature responded with thrusting its sword at him. "Guess not!" Tim grabbed the snake's arm, and flipped him over, and then kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back.

Carmen took out her Lighting Pistol, and fired a few shots, before transforming it into sword mode and running at the snake. But before she reached it, it stood up and the two started dueling. "We gotta help 'er," Joey said.

"Yeah, but she'd just tell us to shove off," Tim replied, taking out his pistol anyway. Joey nodded, and both transformed their pistols into sword mode. They ran forward, but were stopped by Taka dropping in front of them.

"Keep going, Tim. I'll take care of this thing," Joey said, pushing the green ranger forward. He nodded, and ran to help Carmen. "So…you ready for another beating?" Joey asked.

"The outcome of our battle will be quite different this time!" he roared, swinging his broadsword at Joey. The white ranger back flipped just in time, and then spun to slash him. But, the evil knight blocked with his shield, and kicked Joey in the chest, sending him flipping in the air and then slamming into the train.

Tim jumped in front of the snake's sword as Carmen lay on the ground, stopping it from hitting her. He pushed the creature away, and then slashed it twice. It flew into the air, sparks flying, and then Tim ran over to his fellow ranger. "You okay?" He asked, holding out his hand to help her up.

Carmen slapped his hand away. "I told you, I don't need or want your help." She got to her feet, and pushed Tim out of the way. He stumbled backward, and because of this, was saved from a blast that sent Carmen flying. He looked over at her, and she was completely still.

"Omigod. Petrified…is that thing a basilisk?" Tim looked at it quickly, and a beam from its eyes went soaring toward him. The green ranger dropped to the ground just in time to avoid the blast. He rolled, and then shot a blast from his pistol at its feet. It fell onto its back, and Tim called over to his teammate, "Joey! Get over here! Carmen's petrified."

"Carmen, scared?" He said, pushing against Taka's broadsword.

"No! Petrified. It means…bah. Basically, she just can't move. Get over here and help me kill this thing!"

"I'd love to, dude, but I'm kinda—grrr—busy at the moment!" He yelled, pushing the sword away, and slashing Taka against the chest.

Tim sighed, and held out his hand. "Gryphon Dagger!" He yelled, and the small dagger appeared in his hand. He formed his pistol back into a sword, and then slashed both at the same time. Green energy flew out from the tips, and cut the monster into fourths. After an explosion, Carmen got to her feet groggily. "Don't bother thanking me. All I did was save you from a fate worse than death."

Taka slammed his foot into Joey's chest, and then looked over at the debris. "No!! Creature…return…and GROW!" The crimson knight shot a beam from his shield, and the monster reformed, taller than most buildings in the city. It screeched, and slammed its foot into the ground, knocking the train off its tracks, and sent the rangers onto their backsides.

"How do we fight that?!" Joey yelled, struggling back onto his feet, as the monster stepped over him and picked the train up. "No!! The train!!" The white ranger's belt beeped, and he took the communicator from the back of his belt. "Yeah, Temari?"

"Call upon the power of your Mythizords! They shall give you the strength you need to stop him!"

"Worth a shot, right?" Tim chimed. Joey nodded, and raised his hand into the air.

"Mythizords…arrise!" Joey called. Nothing happened. "Um…White Dragon Mythizord Power!" He yelled, and after a few seconds of silence, a metal dragon soared down from the sky, screeching.

"Green Gryphon Mythizord Power!" Tim yelled, and shortly, a large gryphon soared down from the sky.

"Purple Phoenix Mythizord Power!" Carmen yelled, and phoenix soared down from the sky. The three rangers jumped into their zords, and their suits guided them with what to do inside.

"Alright, Tim, Carmen, distract that thing, I'll try and grab the train!" Joey said, sending the Dragon flying forward. The gryphon barreled toward the snake, blasting shots of energy from the tips of its wings. The snake fumbled and lost is balance, and then after being attacked on the other side by the phoenix, began to fall. Before it did however, Joey's dragon grabbed the train, and set it down safely on the ground. "Let's finish this thing," Joey said, activating his dragon's fire breath. Flames shot from the dragon zord, but were stopped by the snake's eyebeams.

"Move your zord!" Tim yelled, sending his gryphon to push the dragon out of the way. The zords collided, and the blast just missed the dragon. The vegetation growing on the cliff wall behind them turned gray and dead.

All the while, Carmen was circling above the snake, waiting for a good opportunity to strike. The snake began getting ready to shoot its beams, but was stopped by two lasers hitting it. "Tim, Joey, go!" she yelled, and the two others shot their attacks. The gryphon's green lasers and the dragon's fire, and the phoenix's blasts combined destroyed the creature at last.

-----

"GRAHL!!" Dostamyre howled, his eyes shimmering yellow a few seconds before returning to normal. The bumbling creature hid behind his eyes as the intimidating man stormed toward him. Whimpering, the alien prepared for his punishment. When it did not come, he moved his hands away from his face slightly, only for it to be met with Dostamyre's powerful fist. "YOU FOOL! Your monster is useless!"

Grahl stood clutching his bleeding nose. "I'b sowwy masther. I'll twy harber nesht time. I primise!"

"You best. For your sake," Dostamyre said in his cool, yet chilling voice.

-----

"I wish I knew how those zords got on Earth," Joey said as he and Tim sat at the mall food court.

"We'll ask him later," Tim suggested. He saw Joey point behind him, and he turned around to see Carmen walking toward them. The green ranger looked at the white, and quickly turned around. "Hey, Carmen! What brings you here?"

"I'm hungry," She said calmly. "Don't think this means I like you guys or something, 'kay? I just happen to know you, and you just happen to be here," she said.

"Right." Joey and Tim said at the same time. Right afterwards, the security guard from earlier came running by, and slipped on some trash, slammed his hand into a table, which sent food flying into the air and all over his face, which prompted laughter from quite a few people, Carmen not included.


	4. No Bull?

****

Episode 4: No Bull?

"Is it just me, or do the Disney characters look better in 2-D?" Tim said, walking into the doors of the high school.

"What the heck, dude? That is possibly... _the_ most random topic starter I've ever heard," Joey replied.

"Well, it gets worse," Tim replied, grinning. "Besides, I was just trying to break the awkward silence." Joey shrugged, and stopped at his locker. Tim already had the books he needed, so he stood next to it, continuing to talk. "Anyway, any thoughts on what I said?"

Joey laughed, "Yeah. You need a life. Seriously…who talks about that?" Joey took some books from his locker and stuffed them in his bookbag.

"How rude!" Tim exclaimed, as the White Ranger stuffed some books into his bag, and then zipped it.

"Oh, get over it," Joey replied, closing his locker and locking it. "Listen, I need to get to homeroom before the bell rings, otherwise my butt is in detention tomorrow. See you after school?"

"O' course," Tim replied, walking to his own homeroom, and waving goodbye to Joey. On the way, he saw Carmen, and ran over to talk to her. "Hey, Carmen!"

She groaned, "What?" Tim crossed his arms. "Come on, hurry up," She said, looking around, as if she were embarrassed to be talking to her fellow ranger.

"I know you have the whole loner girl reputation going on, but does that mean you have to be so darn rude?" Tim demanded, angrily. Carmen rolled her eyes. "Seriously, if we're gonna work together, we have to...if not be friends, then at least be nice to each other."

"This is just the way I am, kid. If you can't deal with it, then too bad," Carmen replied annoyed, and then stormed off to her own class

"Kid?" Tim said to himself, dumbfounded as Carmen walked away. "Excuse me, miss princess of the world!" he hollered at Carmen's back.  
----------------

Dostamyre pounded down the hall, and into the bridge. "What is it, Taka?" He demanded, more than asked.

"I found the other gnome. But only the black gem is with him. The other two seemed to have been given away..." Dostamyre rubbed his chin, taking in what Taka had told him. A devious smile spread across his lips.

"Then we'll just have to take them back. Teleport me over there. I have some business to take care of," Dostamyre commanded. Taka saluted, and turned around to the console. In minutes, Dostamyre's atoms were being sent miles away. Once he landed on solid ground again, the foul humanoid took out a device to track the gnome, and soon he was standing in front of the alien. A foul grin spread across his face, and his eyes flashed yellow. "The gem?"

"Never!" The little creature roared, and shot a bolt of magical energy from his fingertips. Dostamyre flew backwards, but landed on his feet. He dusted off his shirt, and locked eyes on the little mage.

"You should know by now your magic is useless against me," Dostamyre said, walking toward the small alien. A blast of magic came at Dostamyre, but he slapped it away. "The gem?" He asked again. But the small creature was not backing down. As Dostamyre moved in to attack, two figures came in through the bushes. "So…these are the holders of the red and blue gems? Perfect."

Dostamyre looked into the sky, and howled. Extremely sharp teeth began to form in his mouth, threatening to gag him until a snout shot out on his face. A cold, wet nose replaced his former human one. His eyes turned from a dark brown to a glowing yellow. The slick hair on his head turned gray, and melded with fur forming all over his body. His arms grew down past his knees,, and his legs hunched. His back arched, and his clothing began to rip at the seams. With another howl, Dostamyre turned to the two teens dressed in red and blue.

Dostamyre bounded at the two, but the small alien slammed into his face. "RUN, CHILDREN!" He yelled, as Dostamyre tossed him away.

"We can't! We'll help!" The red one exclaimed. Both pulled out buckles similar to Joey, Carmen and Tim's. Dostamyre was coming at them, still. Slowly, as if challenging them. But the little alien could not stand by and watch his pupils die. He jumped at Dostamyre again, and sent a kick into the wolf's snout. Dostamyre snarled, but continued ignoring him. He wanted to have the children suffer first, so that the alien would break easily. The two boys hadn't morphed yet, they had been taken aback at their mentor's easy fall. Panicking, the alien thrust a beam of magic at their feet.

"GO! Go now!!" The two exchanged glasses, and then, grudgingly, decided to listen. They bounded through the woods, and Dostamyre let them run ahead for a minute or two before giving chase after them. But, the alien shot a huge blast of magic, which sent Dostamyre flying a few feet, and into a tree. The long-haired-gnome-creature stood, lightning crackling around his left hand.

Laughing strangely, Dostamyre turned on the alien, and growled in a disturbing voice, "Enough playing, you disgusting little creature. The gem, or your life."

"I will never give you the power!" It called, blasting the lightning at Dostamyre. But he moved swiftly, and the lightning did no more damage then cracking a tree.

"THEN DIE!" In one bound, Dostamyre was on the tiny creature, his drool falling in puddles on his face. With a howl, he moved in on the alien's neck. A scream resounded through the woods, and the two boys looked back, with defeated expressions.  
---------------

Tim and Joey stood outside the school, waiting next to the steps for Carmen. When she walked out the two rounded on her. Joey was the first to talk. "Carmen, listen, we've had our differences, I know, but…me and Tim…we want to spend some time together, and we were hoping you'd come with us. Before you say anything, we just want you to know, we're only doing this because we want to be able to trust one another when we're fighting." Joey's eyes were pleading.

Carmen looked at the two of them and laughed, "You're really set on this, aren't you?" The two boys nodded, "Fine, fine. Whatever you want," Carmen sighed, giving in.

"Great. You two head over to my car, and I'll be right with you. Need to talk to my sister." They nodded, and walked toward Joey's car. When his sister walked out, the white ranger spoke to her. "Hey, think you could take the bus home today? I need to do stuff with a few people in class, ya know?" His sister nodded, and thankful, Joey ran over to his car, where his fellow rangers were waiting.

The trio drove to the mall, and when they got there, they wandered around, talking a bit. Carmen was even opening up. The three talked for a while before winding up in the food court again.

At a nearby table, a boy in a long leather coat watched them silently. The security guard was watching him, a confused, or confusing look on his face.

------------

"Did you get the gem, master?" Taka asked, standing up as his leader walked through the door of the bridge. The alien lifted the black rock for Taka to see. The dark knight laughed, but was silenced by a motion from his master. He bowed.

"It will take some time to harness it for power, but I think we are due for a celebration," the shape shifting humanoid said, triumphantly. Dostamyre walked over to the intercom. "Grahl, you bumbling buffoon, make me a monster. We have some celebrating to do."

"Yes, master! Right away, sir!" Grahl yelled over the Com', and ran around through his lab gathering the necessary supplies. He was going to make a great monster; that he was!

---------

Back at the mall, the Rangers were sharing some funny stories. "So I said to 'im, 'If you're gonna take over the world, start with putting your pants on!' Which, ya know…I thought…was…funny," Joey finished.

"Yeah…" Carmen replied, sticking a french-fry in her mouth. Tim gave Joey an awkward grin. The white ranger knew he had made a fool of himself.

As if to break the uncomfortable position each ranger was in, their communicators went off. The trio got up from their table and ran out into the parking lot, careful that no one was around. "What is it, Temari?" Joey asked.

"Trouble in the new development. A minotaur is ravaging the workers there," Temari replied, sounding rather calm. It almost sounded like he was in the middle of something.

"The new development? That'd take us at least a half hour to get to on foot!" Tim yelled into his communicator. How did Temari expect them to be able to get there on time?

"Which is why I'm giving you all your Striker Cycles now. I've been working on them for a few days. They're all ready. After you morph, just call for them, and they will appear. Get there quickly, rangers!" Joey, Carmen and Tim exchanged glances, but then decided it was best to listen to their leader.

Joey nodded to the two. "Okay! Mythic Lightning, Strike!" The three yelled in unison. From twirling lights of white, green and purple, the three rangers stepped, dressed in their suits.

"Striker Cycles!" Joey called, raising his right arm into the air, and in front of him, a white motorcycle with a dragon head appeared. (AN: Think Savage Cycles. The front of each is the head of their zord.) Tim and Carmen said the same, and their 'Cycles appeared in front of them, with the green gryphon and purple phoenix, respectively, adorning them.

The three got on their bikes, and drove to the new development They arrived in no time, and jumped off their cycles, landing between the minotaur and the workers. "Down boy!" Tim said, forming his dagger in his hand, and pulling out his Lightning Sword. Joey summoned his scythe, and Carmen took out her Lightning Pistol and her formed her crossbow. "You guys better get going," Tim said to the workers behind them. They didn't need to be told twice, and went bounding down the opposite direction of the monster.

"Three against one. Odds are pretty against you, don't ya think?" Joey said, tapping his weapon on his shoulder.

"That's why I brought reinforcements!" The minotaur threw a barrel into the air, and when it came down, it shattered, and a large group of Metadrones circled the minotaur.

"More fun than a barrel of monkeys!" Tim said, smirking behind his helmet, taking a fighting stance with his two weapons.

"Ugh. Let's stop with the jokes and just beat these things," Carmen said, shooting both her crossbow and her pistol. With that, the battle was on.

"Fine with me," Joey replied, and ran into the group swinging his scythe around and cutting down drones. He was making a path right toward the minotaur. The bull-like monster pointed his arm at Joey, and then a gattling gun appeared on his arm. He fired off a few rounds at Joey, and a few of the laser shots hit him right in the chest. He fell backwards, and the Metadrones piled on him.

"Joey!" Carmen yelled, running over to him, and blasting some of the creatures away from him. When finally the creatures piled on him were all gone, she helped him to his feet.

Joey laughed, "You actually helped me?" Carmen shrugged, and went back to fighting. Joey grinned, and spun around to continue his own battle.

Tim, meanwhile, was fed up. He swung his dagger and his sword, and shot a broad laser beam through the drones, making a path. He ran through as fast as he could, because he knew the passage would close soon. Before the minotaur could blast him, Tim slashed with his dagger. The monster barely moved however.

It laughed, snorts coming out every few seconds. "Funny, rangers!" It yelled, grabbing Tim by the head, and throwing him at the other two. The three collided, and fell to the ground. The minotaur let out a barrage of fire. The three rangers jumped to their feet and began flipping and running to dodge them.

"We need to stop that gun!" Joey yelled, spinning his scythe extremely fast to deflect some blasts.

"No crap?!" Carmen replied sarcastically, barely dodging some.

"Any ideas oh great leader?" Tim asked, taking a shot to the shoulder. "Agh!" He clutched his shoulder, and ran behind a tree. The other two followed him.

"Seriously, now, what do we do, Joey?" Carmen asked. Joey looked over at her, amazed she was actually being kind. But he shook it off.

An idea formed in his mind randomly, and he went with it. "Maybe if we combine our weapons, they'd make a powerful enough blast to destroy that thing," Joey suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Tim agreed. Carmen looked at the two, and then just shrugged. They might as well.

"Alright, follow my lead," Joey said. Once the firing stopped, the three jumped out from behind the tree. "Dragon Scythe!" Joey yelled, pushing the scythe's blade to point forward.

"Gryphon dagger!" Tim called, attaching his weapon to the handle of the scythe.

"Phoenix Crossbow!" Carmen yelled, attaching her weapon to the other side.

"Mythic Buster!" The three yelled. Each weapon shot a colored beam, and as they flew forward, the blasts swirled together, each beam taking the shape of their ranger's zord, and flew at the minotaur. Panicking, the monster formed the gun on his arm again, but it was too late. The blast hit the monster in the chest, and it exploded. The trio disconnected their weapons, and Joey and Tim high-fived each other. Not knowing how to approach the purple ranger, Tim held out his hand. His teammate took it, and they shook hands.

As the three rangers celebrated, a young man, wearing sunglasses, a long black coat and holding a long spear watched the three from atop an unfinished house. He pulled out an object from his pocket, and lifted it to his ear. "Master? I don't think I'll have a problem with them," He said, smirking. The voice on the other side laughed coldly.

------------

Author's Note: Thanks for the two reviewers so far. Glad you enjoy the story.

Jeanka: Indeed…it gets more interesting, very soon. ;D

Platinum Ranger: I had been trying to do that from the start, actually. But in the last chapter the scene changing things got edited out when I posted it here. Not sure why. But these little diddies: '------' represent scene changes. And the other two rangers…heh heh they will be along in due time. And yes, there will be pairings.

And, umm, this chapter has been expanded for this site! The original version was much too short, and I was upset by it.

Aaand what the heck? Anytime I wrote this site's name, or the abbreviation for it, it got deleted! It makes no sense. Oh well. Enjoy the stories, anyhow.


End file.
